El Armario
by o0kyoko0o
Summary: 2 de 2 . Un bromista más una bromista por accidente es igual a: esconderse antes que los pillen . Un J&L . Una posibilidad para su futura union... . R&R!
1. 1 de 2

Hola! de hace tiempo que no publicaba algo! pero al inspiración aun no llega : (

aca hay algo medio extraño, inspirada en el armario de narnia... pero no tiene nada que ver con un mundo distinto o que otra chongada

un 100 lily y james, no mucho romance ya que nunca me ha gustado escribir tantas cosas amorosas Un.n

espero les guste

ya saben... nada me pertenece... nada de nada ni de lo otro ni de aquello ni de ella ni de lo supuesto ni nadota nadin, ok?

aca les va...

* * *

**El armario**

****

Capitulo 1/2

El sol se posaba en la parte más central del extenso cielo que cubría el castillo de hogwarts. Magos y brujas se apresuraban para ubicarse en los salones amplios y evitar los angostos pasillos donde se acumulaba la mayor transpiración humana.

-- ¡pero no tenemos tareas! – decía marcela tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga

-- sube a la sala común si quieres… necesito buscar un encantamiento para esta calor

-- son las 8… si no llegas en media hora al comedor, subo – y sin decir más, marcela la dejó sola

-- _¿qué tiene de malo la biblioteca?_ – Pensó lily evans mientras se dirigía a su destino – _no puedo creer que a estas horas de la noche haga tal calor…_

El reloj emitió un sonido al marcar las 9 que asustó a lily. Había olvidado el tiempo al entretenerse con los diversos hechizos sobre el viento.

-- las nueve, cierre de la biblioteca – dijo la señora pince que se había parado al frente de lily. Esta se asombró al ver que solo pocas personas salían de la biblioteca, lily las siguió.

Se alegró al ver que los pasillos ya estaban descongestionados, pero el calor aun persistía.

-- aire matutino… página 571 – lily recorrió las páginas de su inmenso libro y vio a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie la veía – auriu**uuuuuuuum!** – su voz se convirtió en un chillido al ser aplastada por un chico que iba corriendo

-- disculpa, no quise… ¡evans!

-- ¿a caso tus pies corren en vez de tus neuronas? … idiota, mira lo que me hiciste hacer! – dijo lily claramente molesta mientras se ponía de pie, rechazando la ayuda del chico que la había derribado

-- ¿yo? Yo nunca hubiera hecho un hechizo en los pasillos, esta prohibido, y si lo hiciera no sería capaz de derribar todos esos papeles con una tormenta

-- eres detestable, potter

-- ¡potter! – un grito feroz y autoritario se escuchó de cerca

-- qué hiciste ahora – dijo lily en tono cansado. James combinó su cara entre el miedo y la risa. Luego repasó su vista por el lugar y se fijó en un armario que se encontraba cerca

-- si no quieres que te castiguen por este desorden tendrás que acompañarme

-- ¿yo? Pero si yo no hice nad--

-- ¡potteeer! – la voz ya era de furia y se escuchaba a metros. Lily cambió rápidamente de opinión y siguió a james.

Este abrió el armario y redujo los objetos que se encontraban en ella. Empujó a lily para que entrara y en unos segundos él la acompañó. El armario resultó ser grande. Los dos quedaron en silencio.

En el siguiente minuto se escuchó la voz de un profesor enojado, quizás ya había visto los cuadros ladeados y los papeles que se habían desordenado en los estantes producto del viento malogrado de lily. En los siguientes minutos, la palabra "¡pootteer!" se fue alejando

-- mmm para la próxima llámame si vas a hacer una travesura – dijo james cuando sintió que ya no corrían peligro

-- ¡cállate potter! Si no me hubieras atropellado, mi hechizo habría resultado perfecto… ¿qué hiciste?

-- ¿no estabas en el comedor?

-- no… estaba en la biblioteca

-- buuu… te la perdiste – lily se enojó ante la burla de james. Luego estiró sus brazos para abrir el armario, solo que había un gran problema…

* * *

¡ya está!

cortito? lo sé... era un oneshot gigante... pero quise dividirlo en dos chap

sé que estas ahí, se que leiste todo y sé que tienes una opinion... ¡deja tu review!

nada te cuesta! ... es menos de un minuto... harás muy feliz a esta mujer, dejalo aunque sean tomatasos... no me enojo xD

nos vemos luego! espero...

sus reviews! no lo olviden


	2. 2 de 2

O.o ... T.T ... emocion! muchas gracias por sus reviews! nunca pense que iba a ser aceptado xD ... porque realmente esta fue una lok idea de un momento sin inspiracion

muchas gracias a los que leyeron igual, fueron muchos los hits... pero prefiero con confiar en ellos

aca viene la segunda y ultima parte xD... se que van a kerer morir... asi que acepto sus botellasos (con contenido!)

saludos a todos, que pasen una hermosa navidad y prospero año nuevo JOJOJO... se les kiere muchoo n.n

* * *

**El Armario**

Capitulo 2/2

-- esta maldita cosa no se abre

-- amo tu suavidad, evans… alohomora – james estiró su mano pero nada pasó… luego lily en un acto desesperado comenzó a azotar la puerta pero parecía de piedra

-- nos deben haber pillado… a que el profesor lo hizo apropósito.

-- tranquilízate… llamaré a canuto

-- a quien? – james no respondió ya que estaba ocupado buscando algo en su túnica. Al rato sacó un espejo

-- canuto… canuto! – lily miraba impresionada como james le hablaba al espejo… al rato apareció la cara de sirius, lucía agitado

-- ¿Qué haces, prongs, estoy con melissa, interrumpes! – dijo molesto – dónde estas?

-- en un armario con evans – lily se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa traviesa de la cara de sirius

-- pillín! La tienes bien escondida, no?

-- canuto, no es tiempo para juegos. Estamos atrapados, el viejo topo nos dejó encerrados

-- pero en primer lugar para qué entraron a un … armario

-- escúchame black – esta vez lily había agarrado el espejo – si no llegas en los próximos minutos no tendrás nada para mostrarle a la tal melissa ni a las otras tipas, me entendiste?

-- sí, señora! – luego sirius le guiñó un ojo a james y desapareció

-- y ahora? – preguntó lily impaciente

-- a esperar, no? … cuéntame de tu vida… tienes novio? – dijo james mirando a lily, pero esta miraba hacia todos lados buscando algún pequeño agujero por donde salir

-- un novio no define mi vida, potter

-- bueno… tienes novio? – lily suspiró, tratando de contar hasta 10

-- no, potter. No tengo novio

-- yo tampoco … digo novia, no tengo novia… ¡y novio tampoco! – lily puso los ojos en blanco – y… te gusta a alguien?

Lily comenzó a azorarse, ahora buscaba más desesperadamente una salida

-- eso no te importa

-- mmm… es que el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo si le importa… y mucho – la cara de lily comenzó a incendiarse, en un acto de valor se giró a james y vio su cara de divertida inocencia. Resopló.

-- eres un mentiroso

-- piensa lo que quieras, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo si le gustas

-- potter, me duele la cabeza… cállate

-- te hago masaje? Mis dedos son anhelados por toda la gente – dijo haciendo resonar sus dedos

-- si necesitas la concentración para dejarte quieto, dale – dijo dándose vuelta para que james comenzara su sesión de masajes

antes prefería teñirse el pelo rosa que admitir que james realmente daba unos masajes espectaculares. Su cuerpo se fue relajando lentamente

-- estas bien? – preguntó al notar que las piernas de lily se doblaban

-- ¿qué? … te cansaste? Ya basta entonces – dijo lily media aturdida

-- no! … te preguntaba si estabas bien, no quiero dejarte de hacer masaje… me gusta tu espalda

-- mi espalda te lo agradece ¬¬ … ahora será mejor que esperemos a black

-- ¿no se enojó tu espalda ante tal declaración?

-- ¬¬ potter…

-- ya, ya… me quedo tranquilo…-james contó hasta 10 en su mente - me gustas… ahora tu tienes que decir "mi yo te lo agradece" y quedamos bien, o si quieres agrégale algo como un "yo también", pero solo acepto esa frase, ok? No podría soportar otra, pero si quieres agregarle algo más apasionado también lo aceptaría, no me hari—

-- **¡potter! **Puedes dejar de jugar tan solo un minuto? - dijo lily exasperada con la cara vuelta tomate

-- no estaba jugando… es verdad, me gustas – lily se tapó la cara con sus manos

-- ¿Cuándo dejarás de decirme lo mismo?

-- cuando me creas

-- como quieres que te crea si pavoneas con todas – esta vez lily trato de evitar la mirada penetrante de james

-- no lo hago… de verdad me gustas

-- james, tu sabes que… escucha, no pretendo ser… - lily soltó un ruido de desesperación

-- ya sé… le gusto a la mejor amiga de tu mejor amiga, no? – lily sonrió

-- no lo entiendes, pero si de verdad te gusto… entonces tú… tendrás que ser convincente – esta vez lily miró junto a una sonrisa la feliz cara de james

-- todas las mujeres, excepto tu, se volverán hombre ante mis ojos – lily puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego notó que la cara de james se acercaba más y más, no podía ceder, ella no era de esas chicas fáciles, pero no podía apartarse hacia atrás…

un sonido en seco la despertó de su transe e hizo que los dos saltaran

la manilla del armario salio volando y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un sirius con la boca ligeramente abierta

-- interrumpo? – lily salió del armario lo más rápido posible

-- gracias black, cuando quieras te cito con amanda – luego de eso se fue corriendo.

-- interrumpo? – volvió a repetir, james salió del armario tranquilamente y luego de mirar seriamente a sirius se dio la vuelta para dirigirse tranquilamente a la sala común

-- para la otra te rompo la varita

-- sí, sí… de nada, fue un gusto. – bromeo sirius al ver que realmente había embarrado la oportunidad de juntar a esta pareja que nadie tiene ni la remota idea del como llegaron a juntarse después.

y

Fin… fin? … seee… _fin._


End file.
